galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lushati
is from the legendary planet of Juno of EDEN. In the game Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers, she comes to beg Tact Meyers for his help in liberating EDEN from the Val-Fasq. She is polite and soft-spoken, but also rather naive at times. However, her arrival proves to be a major consternation for the Angel Tact loves. She is the administrator of the Library on Juno. Appearance Lushati is a human female of average height with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a primarily blue dress that is white down the center. For the majority of the game, she wears a small tiara/headdress ornament that acted as a controller for Wein to exploit the H.A.L.O but also to control her to sabotage Tact's relationship with his chosen Angel. History Lushati is the administrator of Library, a huge database that stores the galaxy's knowledge. She grew up lonely because of her duties within that database and how much stress the Val-Fasq occupation of EDEN added. Her only companion was her younger brother Wein, though Lushati did find it strange that her brother started out bigger than her despite being supposedly younger. However, it turns out that Lushati has actually been manipulated by Wein, who is actually a Val-Fasq agent, for the first half of Eternal Lovers. Unfortunately for her, Tact and his forces do not discover this until it is far too late: midway through the game, Lushati is brainwashed and abducted by Wein, taken aboard the stolen GA-007, and used as a power source to activate the GA-007's wings and bring the Chrono Break Cannon to full power. She is brainwashed using the circlet Wein places on her head, and Wein attempts to use her as a power source through his own attempts to use the heart's power to its fullest potential. However, eventually Wein begins to have second thoughts after being defeated in multiple battles despite his stolen Chrono Break Cannon and after Tact's chosen Angel gives him a lecture on the value of having hearts and not using people as tools, which is the normal Val-Fasq way. Late in the game, in a flashback as the bleeding and dying Wein has a discussion with Tact and his romantic partner in a hospital bed, Wein temporarily brings Lushati out of her trance. Lushati does not appear to remember being brainwashed and her subsequent torment, so Wein tells Lushati the truth, explaining that he is a Val-Fasq. Lushati gasps in shock, but can say little else because Wein, surprising even himself since he previously thought having a heart and caring about Lushati was foolish, brainwashes her again, this time arranging for her security and high quality of life on the protagonists' side once she comes out of the trance. Wein escapes with Lushati and brings her back to EDEN on the GA-007, but is mortally wounded in the process. After Wein dies, Lushati mulls over these events in the sick bay of the Elsior, upset once she finally remembers everything she did while brainwashed. She does not understand why she both cannot forgive what Wein did and why she still loves him and mourns his death, shouting his name several times and crying. Eventually, just before the heroes go off to face down the Val-Fasq once and for all, Lushati insists on having a meeting with Tact and his chosen Angel loved one. Lushati apologizes profusely for the role she played (brainwashed or not) in causing strife between Tact and his girlfriend. Both Tact and his romantic partner generously forgive Lushati telling her it was no big deal. Also, they thank Lushati and Wein for coming into their lives for two reasons: One, because they inadvertently helped resolve a long-term problem by causing a short-term problem (for example, starting a chain of events that eventually taught Mint to be more open about her feelings if Mint is Tact's girlfriend, or if Ranpha is Tact's girlfriend starting a chain of events that taught Ranpha that her need to touch her boyfriend to express affection is actually a sign of her love's strength and not its weakness). Two, because through Wein's death-by-redemption, Lushati and Wein taught Tact and the Angels that there might indeed be Val-Fasq that don't wish to live life without hearts. Personality Being the sheltered administrator of the Library, Lushati is a timid yet friendly girl who only ever conversed regularly with her brother Wein. With her sheltered life, she became dependent of Wein to teach her how to live outside her regular duty of being the keeper of the Library. Her imprisonment in the Library and the general treatment of her people led her to despise the Val-Fasq. Lushati's inexperience with the outside world understandably made her naive to some social degree but her regular generosity makes her an easy person to be with. She was very curious to learn of the Moon Angel Wing's outside duties for recreation. She was traumatized to hear Wein be a Val-Fasq impersonating as her nonexistent "brother". However, while she tried to say that she was glad to have another Val-Fasq perish, she felt honest sorrow in seeing someone who she cared about, die for her sake. Trivia *Tact briefly mentions Lushati to Kazuya in Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira. Beyond this, she makes no appearance, verbal or physical, in any of the Galaxy Angel II games. Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters